Social Dependancy
by Twiheart.at.heart
Summary: "Yes Edward. We could go out, not seriously of course, and that way I could up your popularity and Jacob would see me with another guy and buck up his ideas." "So you want us to go out." "Yeah. It would be fun right?" I told myself: It is not real Edward it is not real... but it is so the next best thing... -Twiheart.atheart
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean we are moving?"

"You need to move to live with your father, at least until Phil finishes the next 3 seasons." Renee says as if it is no big deal.

"The next 3 seasons?" I yelled, "Me and Jasper will be out of high school in 2 years!"

"Yes and?"

"This is a load of crap Mom!"

"Bella, no one is going to be living here! I am going to travelling with Phil. You and Jasper can't finish high school on the road. The only option is to live with your father."

"This is our home, I don't want to leave. You agree with me right Jas?" I say finally acknowledging my twin brother.

"Leave me out of this Bella!"

"I can't believe you Jasper. Why would you want be to move to _Forks_?" I say it like it is a dirty word.

"Well I have to get to one of Phil's games. We will talk more about this later." Renee says and then turns and walks out of the house. I don't say goodbye to her. Neither does Jasper.

"What. The. Hell Japer?" I deadpan

"What?"

"Jasper we are MOVING and you don't care?" To be honest I wasn't that surprised. Jasper was very laid back.

"Well... it could be cool. You would be able to get rid of your… reputation." Vile Mike Newton. I only went out with him a couple of times and he told everyone that I went down on him. Since then I am the school skank, except I have never even kissed a guy.

"What about you Mr. Cool?" Jasper was easily the most popular kid in school. He had had multiple girlfriends, sometimes at the same time. If anyone in our family was a skank, it was him.

"Who cares? I don't mind seeing Charlie again."

"And you realize he has a two bedroom, one bathroom house? That means that not only with all of us being sharing a bathroom, WE have to share a bedroom." The idea was disgusting to me.

"That's fine as long as I get Friday nights." He says with a wiggle of his eyebrows, gross.

"You know what this means don't you. If you are not going to fight me on it, then we really are moving. To forks."

"Yeah your right, we are moving to Forks."

_Great!_

**IMPORTANT!**

**This is my new account. This story used to be on my old account IWISHIWASNTATWIHEART but was removed. So it is here now!**

**Okay guys, I won't occupy your attention for too long, I just want you to understand how I will be witting this story. I love fan fiction and read on it all the time. I understand how sometimes you don't want to know what the author has to say; you just want to read the story. So I am only going to write very important things at the top otherwise I will have my general discussion at the bottom. So if you just want to read the story that's totally fine, only read bold at the top.**

**What is important enough to put at the top I have no idea, but I just don't want you to miss important information. I also have written two other stories, both of which I have a terrible writing schedule, so I am going to be writing a bit every day. Some days it might be really short, others might be longer. But I promise I will update a small bit every day. **

**Thank you for listening to what I have to say and please review about what you think of the story. Also if you ever have any suggestions, either PM me or also leave it in a comment- I love hearing from what you guys and know what you want to happen**


	2. Chapter 2

"Flight 308 first boarding call. Please go to gate 4 to board the flight from Arizona to Seattle." The overhead speaker came on. I swear they are trying to rub it in my face that I was moving… to Forks. I was dreading it.

My mum squealed and threw her arms around Jasper and me. We were actually the same height today thanks to my healed boots. My outfit was a goodbye to the sun, I was wearing my favorite most worn out dress. It was brown with cream coloured buttons running down the front. It landed about mid thigh. With it I had my purse Renee bought me for the trip, frankly it wasn't my style but I wore it to make her happy. And of course with my outfit I had a selection of bangles, they were my trademark fashion statement **Outfit picture on profile**

I was trying to be happy with my mom, really. But I was still mad at her for making me move. Charlie was thrilled. He bought a bunk bed for us. A _Bunk_ bed, did he not grasp that we were 16? 16 year olds do NOT have bunk beds. Even Jasper wasn't happy about it, I think he was upset he might not be able to have his Friday night friends girlfriends over… Gross.

"You two take care of each other." Renee said sniffling

"We will mom." I reassure her

"I'll look after her." Jasper said

"I will miss you both, so, so much"

_Then why are you sending us away?_ Jasper must have known what I was thinking because I got a hit to the ribs Ow.

"Final boarding call for flight 308. Please board at gate 4 for the flight from Arizona to Seattle."

"Bye mom." We say after hugging her one last time.

"So I guess you are pretty upset right?" Jasper asks me as soon as we are out of earshot

"Why?"

"Well…. You can't see Newton anymore!"

"Asshole"

**Sorry guys, not only is this not a very interesting chapter but it is also really short. However I promised a chapter every day and I thought there needed to be some goodbye to Renee involved. Also I am kind of obsessed at making outfits and so I will be doing a lot of them. If you don't like looking at the links on my profile that is fine just ignore them but I love making them.**

**Please review!**


End file.
